Loving You through the Alphabet
by ImJustNutty
Summary: Not the most original idea. Love drabbles from A to Z between Allen and Lenalee. Trying to be romantic, and a bit OOC, but it's still funny! Read for the Love of AxL!
1. A is for Anime

Ahh, the short attention span of mine.

I haven't even finished the fanfic about the Allen and Lenalee's Messed Up messenger thing, and here I am, getting started on a new one.

Well, I was stuck in a writer's block, and, yeah, this aint very creative, but I figured that people read the fanfics for the parirings.

Me and a friend are going for a manga drawing contest, where we have to draw 1 10-20 page manga.

The storyline I drew up is not really funny, so I doubt we will win XPXPXPXP.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0

**Anime**

It was really inevitable.

I suppose every teenage girl at some point of time gets exposed to anime, either by a fangirlling friend, or something cool they stumbled over while surfing the TV channels.

So Lenalee wasn't really any different.

"Allen-kun, I'm watching this really cool series on the local golem channels. It's about a girl and this guy..."

Allen was pretty much getting used to all this fangirlling that Lenalee was going through. It was a bit annoying, he admitted, but really, listening to Lenalee get so excited and being happy was enough to make him give a genuine smile.

He had tried to watch anime himself. He had tried watching this weird one about this guy who had this black book thing, and he would watch this glowing box called a TV, a bit like their golem channels, and kill people by writing their names in the book.

He thought the idea was a bit daft, and he could never understand why Lenalee thought the hunchback guy was so hot. "Maybe I don't understand because I'm a guy my self..." he pondered, then proceeded to wonder if he could ever fall in love with a hunchbacked girl.

The idea was rather repulsive.

"...so I was wondering if Allen-kun would like to watch it with me?" Lenalee asked, breaking Allen's train of thought .

"Wud?" he blinked back, absentmindedly.

"I asked if Allen-kun would like to watch the anime with me tonight, because there's a special marathon."

"Sure...sure. What time does it start?"

"9.30pm. Meet me in my room!" With a laugh she went off to keep the Science Department awake with her tray of coffee.

Allen decided to go research on this new anime before the marathon, so he wouldn't feel lost and fall asleep.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_The story stars a girl and a guy..._

The story was another one of those clichéd ones, about a guy and a girl, both like each other and yet don't tell each other. Allen found it rather dumb. In the end, they would ALWAYS get together, and they usually would not realise their feelings until some smart friend of theirs konked their heads together and said "It's getting pretty obvious, ya know..."

But the bit that Allen wished was the same in his life was that the main characters got together.

He almost felt as if his life was like an anime, after all, the eye size seemed about right. He wondered if people watched or read his misery with each passing day.

He blushed. That would mean they had seen his rather distasteful eating habits. He was afraid to know the precise number.

Time passed, and before he had got to the synopsis of the marathon episodes, it was time for him to watch the silly show with Lenalee.

Normally a movie date thing might have been more interesting if the boy didn't fall asleep. Allen didn't think of this as a movie date, really, more of a tryveryhardnottosleep torture thing.

But at the back of his head, it excited him to be with Lenalee in the night.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was only 10. 30, and Allen was ready to die.

HOW MUCH MORE BLIDDY MOMENTS OF THE GIRL NEARLY KISSING THE BOY DID HE HAVE TO ENDURE?!

He could see Lenalee's chest puff up with excitement and fall with dissapoinment. "if I were her, I would have stopped subscribing to this anime channel MONTHS AGO." he thought.

He really couldn't stand this anymore. His eyes were bleary and he was really exhautsted. Unconsciously, his head drooped to his knees.

Lenalee was also sort of tired. The love suspence would never end. In her disappointment she drooped sideways, unknowingly dropping onto Allen's back.

At that moment, two hearts stopped.

A moment later, they relaxed.

As the two closet lovers enjoyed the moment, the two main characters of that anime kissed, truly, for once.

And Lenalee had two good reasons to smile.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0

Yeah, each chapter will have a letter, like this time was A for Anime.

Its all AllenXlenalee. I WILL NEVER SUCUMB TO THE EVILS OF YAOI/SHONEN AI!!

NEVERRRRRRRRR!!

Read and Review!

REVIEW!


	2. B is for Blush

I would love to thank Rinali-chan for this title.

So I shall.

Thank you Rinali-chan for the title!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0

**Blush**

Lavi knew that Allen liked Lenalee and vice versa.

Being the mischievous one, he wanted to see them get together. Even though he would much prefer to see Allen get together with Yuu-chan (just for the heck of it, he knew they were both pretty straight.)

He sidled up to where Kanda was sitting, reading. "Ahh, Yuu-chan, our little moyashi has finally grown up..." He then sighed like a mother would. Kanda growled, whacked the book against Lavi's head (which unfortunately was hardcover—that's the book not Lavi's skull)

"DON'T BLIDDY CALL ME YUU! And don't bliddy interrupt me when I'm bliddy reading! And what the bliddy 'ell are you effin' talking about?! (vulgarities have been replaced with child-safe ones)"

"Ow, that hurt, Yuu-chan!" Rubbing his head, Lavi continued. "Don't you see, Yuu? Allen likes Lenalee! There's simply no denying it! The way their eyes rest on each other, and when their eyes lock...ahhh!" He sighed again in a fangirlish way.

"Che. Who cares? let them continue this charade. Why bother?"

"AW YUU-CHAN YOU'RE NOT FUN AT ALL!!"

"I know that. Go away before I FRIGGIN DECAPITATE YOU!!"

Lavi scrammed.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Plan Beta. Get Allen to see Lenalee straight out of the bathroom. Or vice versa. Both work just as well."

The tape recorder clicked off.

Lavi thought for a while, then clicked it on again.

"I change my mind. Having Allen see Lenalee in the nude is more amusing. Let's stick with that for the moment."

He clicked the thing off and shoved it in his pocket.

After spilling a large bucket of mud on Lenalee and hearing her swear that she was gonna take a bath that instant, he chuckled. He waited till she entered the bathrooms, then ran off to Allen's room.

"Moyashi... I need a favour from you!"

"MY NAME IS ALLEN!" Allen yelled into Lavi's face.

"Yo, dude, chill."

"Huh. What is it that you require my help in?"

"Look, I need to get these record things, and I left a film in the bathroom. I'm heading to the Library, which is in the opposite direction, so could you help me get it, and leave it in my room (it's nearer to the bathroom). Okees?"

"Why the heck is a piece of highly light-sensitive piece of film doing in the bath—"

"DON'T ASK! JUST DO!" And with that, Lavi scarpered.

"Weird... was he taking pictures of Kanda in the bathroom?" Allen thought. He chuckled. The idea was hilarious.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lavi had recorded and noticed every little thing about everything that happened.

He had timed everything to the last millisecond, and he knew _exactly_ when Lenalee was going to leave the bathroom, in her towel, and then head for the changing room next door.

And he had placed a piece of old film right where Allen would reach at _exactly _the same time she would open the door.

He had even spilled oil at the precise spot that she would step on as she left.

It was _perfect._

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Allen reached the bathrooms. Lenalee had turned off the taps so Allen had no clue that there was someone in the bathrooms.

Lenalee had no clue that Allen was outside, nor that there was oil outside the door.

Allen reached the film.

She opened the door.

Allen turned his head as Lenalee opened the door.

Allen and Lenalee gasped.

Momentum carried Lenalee's foot forward and down...

...straight into the puddle of oil.

"Yeek!" She squealed as she slipped.

"Lenalee-san!" Allen cried out in alarm, as he stood up and caught her.

Unfortunately her towel fell off.

Their faces were very red to begin with when the door opened. Somehow they both got redder.

Lenalee picked up the towel pronto.

She blushed and turned to rush to the changing rooms, when Allen took her hand and pulled her to him.

Their lips locked, and Allen held Lenalee in his arms.

With their bodies pressed together so affectionately, the towel didn't get a chance to kiss the floor again.

And somewhere NOT the Library, a naughty redhead grinned.

o0o0o0o0o0o00o

I'm hoping this wasn't sick or anything. A bit fluffy.

But there you have it. EVERYONE blushes.

send in the title for C, ppl!


	3. C is for Cargo

Whee

I concocted letter C on my own, which is ...this one. (my apologies, Rinali-chan)

Yeah, it should be it (checks list).

(Chucks list behind her) Who cares. I'm hungry.

Hums...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Cargo**

Allen, Lenalee, Lavi and Kanda were embarking on their mission to the other side of the world. Or at least, that was what it felt like, because the train ride was taking FOREVER.

Lavi hummed, rather bored. No one had fallen asleep yet, so there weren't any faces to draw on, or long hair to braid.

When the silence got too much for him, he stood up and he sang out. "Ah well, what a lovely day! A pity it will be spent on this train for the WHOLE day, so lets play a game!"

Kanda met his smile with a grunt and a look that could kill. Allen was glad for the distraction—he doubted if he could endure any more silence without imploding.

Lenalee simply nodded. "What's the game?"

Lavi grinned. "Strip poker!" but his grin was knocked right off his face when Allen kicked his across the face. "You PERVERT!"

Lavi rubbed his disoriented face. "Ugh, I was just kidding. What I meant was, lets play scavenger hunt!"

"Suure, what do we find?"

"Um, Mugen?"

This time, Kanda walloped Lavi. "My Innocence weapon is NOT A BLIDDY TOY YOU IDIOT USAGI."

"Ow. Okay, fine, genius. YOU think of something we could use."

Allen jumped in before Kanda came up with a vulgar retort. "Why not use this glass here on the table?"

Lavi looked at it. "But it's just an ordinary glass. How will we know when the one a person brings back is the actual one?"

"Erm, here, we'll put a strand of our hairs in there." Allen plucked a hair from Lavi and Kanda, sending violent swearing from the samurai.

Lenalee had cooperated and pulled out a strand. Kanda, feeling cross, pulled out two of Allen's.

"Ow," muttered Allen, but he said nothing more.

"Alright, Lavi. Go hide the cup."

Lavi grinned and ran out of the room with the glass.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Allen and Lenalee were searching for the glass, while Kanda strangled Lavi at the suggestion that Kanda go look for the glass and leave Mugen in his care.

"Now, if I were Lavi, where would I hide a glass?" wondered Lenalee.

Allen hummed in thought. "I suppose in a dark area, hoping we would do something for his sick amusement. " They both blushed at the memory of what Lavi did to them the last week (see last chapter).

"That would be the cargo area, right?" said Lenalee.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Ahh, Yuu-chan. There go our dear Moyashi into the game of love!"

"Shut up. It's a wonder how you can still make wisecracks when you're hanging upside down from the train ceiling like that."

"Thank you!"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Boy, it's dark in here...OW!" yelled Allen as he stumbled into something unpleasantly sharp into his groin.

"Allen-kun, you alright?"

"!!"

"That wasn't really an answer."

Lenalee looked around in the dark cabin. So Lavi-ish, she thought. He had probably hoped for something R-rated to happen here. As much as all of them wanted that, the thing that barred them was something called DIGNITY. And MORAL VALUES. Which Lenalee suspected Lavi of lacking.

"Hey, I see something, Allen!" Lenalee said excitedly. Allen was too busy tending to his...pain.

"Looks like the glass alright. Let's get outta here." Allen managed to stand up and say.

"Hey look!" Lenalee pointed to the corner, where a little kitten lay.

"Oh dear, a stowaway." thought Allen, but he said nothing and went to pick it up.

"OH NO! It's injured! I'll take care of it," said Lenalee, taking the little cat from Allen. She took it away and left Allen, one hand back to his groin and the other holding a silly glass. A passenger passed and saw Allen. Disgusted, she said, "There are toilets on this train, you know."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oAllen's POV0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Through out the mission, Lenalee kept that stupid cat with her through out. I mean, I understand when pitiful creatures need help, but even when the kitten could walk normally she still insisted that she carry it.

Even when she was exhausted she wouldn't let me carry it.

I suggested letting it go, but her first response was:

1)ITS NOT A BLIDDY 'IT', ITS A SHE, AND HER BLIDDY NAME IS KIRROHA!

then

2) AND HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY LET POOR LITTLE KIRROHA GO OFF ON HER OWN! IT'S DANGEROUS OUT THERE!

Yeah, see the thing here? It's becoming an OBSESSION.

Kirroha is really cute, but like all living things, she deserves freedom. The pitiful thing.

AND UNLIKE WHAT LAVI SAYS, I AM NOT jealous of a stupid cat.

Oh shoot, did I say it was stupid again?

Am I really jealous of a cat?

But anyway, I don't really like cats. Not after the Lulubell incident.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0Kandao0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0

I. Cannot. Stand. Cute. Things.

Gross.

So I had asked Moyashi to tell Lenalee to get rid of the cat.

She wouldn't.

That useless fool.

So I asked her to get rid of it.

She wouldn't.

I threatened it, and she growled like a lion would.

Rrrr.

I don't wish to search for a life partner because I can't stand the way some girls act. If there was a girl that was not soft and all that, I may consider.

You may think that that's impossible, but it isn't.

I know because I met her.

But then I had to kill her.

Problem solved.

AND I AM NOT FRIGGIN BLIDDY EFFIN GAY.

So I killed the cat.

Yeah, I did.

I'll leave the Moyashi to make it up to Lenalee.

And I'll leave that usage hanging in that meat closet till Jerry sees him tomorrow.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"KIRROHA!!" Lenalee wailed in anguish.

Allen dashed to where Lenalee was. "Has my wish been fulfilled? OH JOY!" thought Allen.

He still felt sick at the sight of blood, whiskers and Lenalee's tears.

"Lenalee! What happened to Kirro-chan?"

"OH ALLEN!" She wailed in sadness, burying her face in Allen's shoulder. His first reaction was shock, then he wrapped his arms around Lenalee to comfort her.

"Kirroha's dead!" She wailed. Allen thought that was pretty obvious, but he decided that wasn't really the best thing he could say.

"It's okay Lenalee." He said. "You have me."

Allen then gasped. Shoot, what happened to keeping his thoughts in his head?

Lenalee looked up. Through tear-stained eyes she looked at him, then smiled.

It wasn't fake, it was happiness at the truth realised.

She hugged Allen properly.

Allen looked at Kirroha's remains.

_Well, you stupid cat, for once I'm glad you came into our lives._

And he made sure THAT stayed in his thoughts only.


	4. D is for Disaster

**D is for Disaster**

**I'm lending a hand to the growing population of emo-writers by trying my hand at angst.**

**Gee, thx, Rinali-chan for getting me into the emo-mood. **

**glares**

**haha, just kidding. enjoy this hopeless attempt at sorrow by the always clowning Lifiea Chancelot (thats the name I go by, genius. go look at my profile)**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

(A/N this is quick, but just a note: This event never really happens in DGM, not the fight, not the sorrow, not the deaths. I don't think I could live watching any DGM if any main char died)

Allen whirled around, hurling his sword toward his enemy. Crazy crackling laughter resounded in the blast that followed.

"You can't defeat me, Allen Walker. From Walker to Walked, I always say. YawaHAHAHAHAHAAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" chuckled the always cheery, always maniacal Earl.

Road rolled her eyes. So like the Earl to be so darn LAME.

Allen grabbed his sword from the rock is had stuck into. The Earl whipped his weapon at Allen's head, and sliced off a bit of Allen's hair.

"HEY! " yelled Allen. For some weird reason he thought that Lavi and Kanda would both have gained some sort of rage fury power if that had happened to them...

...but looking at the way things were, he doubted if they would ever get the chance to say that...or say anything, ever, at all.

The thought powered him. "YAA!" he screamed as he stabbed forward. The Earl leapt back.

"Too slow, my little Walked! HAHA!" He laughed at his ridiculously super lame joke. Road rolled her eyes. From her view, floating above them on Lero, she sighed.

"Allen-kun, why can't you just join us and be mine?"

"Mistress Road, you can't love the enemy, lero!"

"Oh just shut up." She sighed wistfully again. Would Allen never learn that he truly belonged to the Noah?

Or, at least, that even if he defeated the Earl, his world would still be shattered.

Road looked at Lenalee tied to the post with the candle aimed at her heart. She looked pretty, asleep in the worst nightmare of her life. Road sniggered. No wonder Allen was fighting so hard.

Meanwhile, Allen was working hard, and stabbing at the speed of lightning. The Earl cried out a many times in pain as the sword made cuts and hits around, but the cries that Allen made were few but louder.

At last, the quite predictable moment came. The random stabs that Allen made had washed his energy. The sword's flat edge whacked him, sending him crashing into the column of the marble temple of the Earl. The grinning statue of the Earl crashed into a million gleaming grinning pieces.

"No...I can't give up now..." he panted, but he sank to his knees. He lay in a warm puddle of blood, his own.

"Hey hey, Road, this looks great. Send his girlfriend down here, aye?" chuckled the Earl.

Road sighed. She looked at the sleeping Lenalee. Stabbing her would be so fun, but she her sadistic ways wanted to see her _suffer_. She sighed again, led Lero to the girl and untied her. Freeing her from her sleep, Lenalee looked at Road.

"Wha-at? Allen...Lavi...Kanda..." she muttered. She regained her senses. "Why did you free me?"

"Oh, don't thank me, human. Meet your nightmare come alive." She dropped her next to Allen.

Lenalee caught herself, wondering what had got into the little Noah girl, until she saw Allen.

"Allen-kun? No...Allen...NO, NO NOOO!!" She screamed in anguish as she threw herself at him. She felt him breathing, so slowly, so faintly.

He dug deep into his final reserves of energy. "Lena...lee," He breathed.

"Allen-kun! No, please, DON'T LEAVE ME! KEEP WALKING, THAT'S WHAT MANA SAID!" She screamed desperately, tears of grief running down her pale cheeks.

"Before...I go..."His eyes widened slightly suddenly and he coughed out blood. Lenalee cried. "Don't SAY THAT! You'll be FINE!" She screamed the last word so hard. She wanted to believe it would be so true. She believed...she wanted to believe.

"Lenalee...I ...love you..." he gasped out.

Lenalee wept. "You waited until your last moment to say it... you baka..."

"Hate me, Lenalee...it will be so much easier..."

"Oh shoot just cut the crap!" yelled Road. Her heart ached at the scene, but she wasn't going to let them know. The candle hurled through Lenalee's heart and into Allen's. The force pushed them together, and before they left the world as they knew then, they're lips touched.

The touch of love, the very last they felt.

Road saw.

And she wept in her heart for the love of two exorcists.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**My lame attempts at humour at the front made the last bit more fun to write.**

**Man, I feel so sadistic.**

**no wonder my email is noahofnuttiness...**

**:S I feel so uneasy now.**

**this was lame, I know. The only people who come up to me and say "your fanfic is so lame' is angelic evilness, cuz shes my real friend in real life.**

**But I don't thank her for it.**

**And, hello, is Rinali-chan like the ONLY PERSON WHO BOTHERS TO REVIEW?!**

**REVIEW...OR DON'T EVER READ MY FANFICTIONS AGAIN!**


	5. E is for Erm

**Uh, sorry for not updating, but there have been exams, parents, Olympics, CCA and Bleach in the way, so I apologise for this super late update.**

**The reason for this title is cuz I'm just plain weird, and tis', my dear readers, is my favourite word.**

**Yay for more reviews ******

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

E is for Erm...

Lavi was bored.

It was a dark and stormy night. Lavi sighed. That was SO clichéd.

Clichéd or not, the facts were there. It was wet, cold and simply not the right kind of weather to go galla-a-vanting outside.

So the few options left were a) do his work or b) annoy the heck out of everyone.

Well, obviously, he chose b).

Kanda was no where to be found, predictably because he knew that on a day like this, Lavi would come looking for him to annoy. So he cleverly hid in the bathroom and read.

Allen, who hadn't really got the hang of Lavi's strange ways, was, quite naively, in the canteen.

"Moyaaaaa-aaa-aaa-shi" sang Lavi.

Allen choked. "Oh shoot..." he though to himself. This was not gonna be good...

Lavi dragged Allen to Lenalee's room, where Krory, Miranda and Lenalee were. Lavi had dragged them there earlier.

"O-k! We're all here! lets play Truth or Dare!"

"Whut?!" spluttered Allen.

"Huh?" questioned Krory and Miranda.

"You cluttered my room just so we could play some silly game?!" hollered Lenalee.

"Aww, Lenalee! I'm bored! It's raining outside and there are no missions for the time-being! "

In truth, before Lavi had dragged them all up, they were all pretty much in the final stages of decomposition from boredom. So Lenalee really had nothing to complain about, so she took a waterbottle from her desk and set it in the middle of the circle they sat in.

Lavi spun the bottle and it pointed to Krory. "AHA! TRUTH OR DARE!" yelled Lavi, too excitedly, until he was almost shouting. Boys tend to do that.

"Uh..uh...truth!!" Krory stuttered out.

"Aww I was hoping for dare but NEVER MIND!" Lavi sang. "C'mon, do you like Miranda?!"

Miranda was stunned. Krory blushed but replied. "No, I stay true to Eliade." At Eliade's name he teared up again, but he was well-mannered and apologised to a still-shocked Miranda.

Krory spun the bottle and it pointed to Allen.

Lavi practically wet himself with excitement. "AHA! FINALLY! TRUTH OR DARE!!" he shouted at the top of his voice.

Allen rubbed his ears. "Truth. And stop trying to make us all deaf."

"SORRY!" Lavi shouted. "OKAY HERES THE QUESTION ARE YOU READY?"

Lenalee rolled her eyes. Boys...

"Ready when you stop destroying my hearing, yes." replied Allen.

"OKAY HERE WE GO! WOOTS! DO YOU LIKE LENALEE?!"

Allen blushed. "Erm..."

"WHY THE LONG TIME TO CONSIDER?! IT'S A CLEAR INDICATION OF YOUR FEELINGS! JUST YES OR NO! NO TIME FOR ERMS IN THE LOVE WORLD!" Lavi shouted impatiently.

"Erm..." went Allen again. He was in a state of confusion. He liked her, he thought that was pretty obvious, as he reviewed through all the previous chapters...from the anime thing, to the bathroom thing, to the cat in the cargo thing... (the disaster thing obviously never happened...okay?)

Lenalee was blushing. She knew Allen's feelings for her but never wished to reveal it in front of so many.

"PERHAPS YOU WOULD LIKE TO SPEND SOME TIME DISCUSSING IT WITH LENALEE?" suggested Lavi, none too softly.

"Sure!" Lenalee cheerfully agreed. "Anything to save my ears! " she muttered loud enough for Lavi to hear.

"WHAAT?!" Allen and Lenalee were practically blown out of the room by Lavi's indignant cry.

"Look...Allen-kun. It's okay to say no, because we know, and that's enough, right?" Lenalee said after the door was shut.

"I dunno...Lenalee, I hate to lie, and deny my feelings." Allen sighed.

"It's okay. Trust me."

Allen looked into her eyes. He saw a slight sorrow, but it burned with intention. She knew what she needed to face.

Allen sighed. "Yes, I suppose so. " Just to reassure both of themselves, they pulled each other into a tight embrace and locked their lips, just for 2 seconds.

They reentered the room.

"HIYAS! ALLEN, READY TO MAKE YOUR ANNOUNCEMENT?" yelled Lavi. Allen had almost forgotten how peaceful it was outside, but he was now rudely reminded.

"yes."

"SAYSAYSAY!!" Lavi yelled.

"I..." Allen took a deep breath, "like Lenalee."

Lenalee was as shocked as Miranda and Krory. The two less main chars started weeping, for they were ever so touched.

Lavi shouted triumphantly. "I KNEW IT!"

After they had managed to knock the overexcited Lavi out and drag him to his room, Lenalee asked Allen for why he did what he did.

"Because if I had lied, I would never live to face you or me ever again." He looked deep into her eyes.

And he saw a proud satisfaction, that she was glad of what he did.

"Oh Allen-kun..." she hugged him tightly.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Yay.**

**Finally.**

**Aw Singapore got silver for Olympic table tennis. what a shame. Ah wells, silver is shiny! ;)**

**review! next is F! Don't give me suggestions like F is for F...! **

**And you jolly well know that the ... is not –ish.**


	6. F is for Funny

**I think my "F" chapter is WAAAAAAAY overdue, huh.**

**Well so-RRY, but we DO happen to have a whole lot of exams (DAMN those exams) and I happen to severely SUCK at Geography, History and Math, and Chinese, and Malay, and...**

**woah that makes it seem an awful lot, huh.**

**Wells, now enough of my pouting and lets get on to some serious 'F'-ing!**

**(haha I knew that sounded sick.)**

**o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o000o0o0o0ooo0o0o0**

Lenalee was doubled over.

"LAVI HAHA YOU'RE KILLING ME!! HAHA!!"

Lavi and Lenalee were sitting together in the Order's garden. Lavi was trying his best to make her laugh, but unfortunately for him, she was laughing hysterically because in his attempt to come up with another corny joke, the ice cream he was trying to feed himself with splatted into his nose.

"Aww, Lenalee, you have an AWFUL sense of humour. You didn't even laugh at my 'Bruised-Li' joke, but you laugh at my misfortune!"

"Eh, Lavi. Your jokes are so LAME. I mean, seriously. 'What do you call a hurt pear?...A Bruised Li?! That's so LAME!"

(get it? Its bruised-LI (Li is pear in Chinese). And it sounds like Bruce Lee. Getit? It's my dad's lamest joke. )

"Humph. It never failed to amuse the ladies at the bar."

"I think it was the beer..."

Normally Lenalee would have hung out with Allen, but Allen was being sent for a mission in...Timbuktu. As planned by the All-seeing Nii-san, protector of the little girl, against all male companions. At the moment, Komui was researching the Amazon to see which was the most dangerous place he could send Lavi to.

But it was just then that Allen survived and made it back alive. Although not intended by Komui, Allen had found a piece of Innocence there, and had given it to Komui. He knew Komui's purpose in sending him to some strange place where his Finder disappeared into the market crowd, as he was only a hologram.

"Damn him Komui..."muttered Allen.

His heart sank when he saw Lenalee laughing with Lavi in the garden. How typical of Lavi to steal a guy's crush, he thought.

Allen walked up to Lenalee and Lavi with a practised smile. "Hiyas guys! Missed me?

Lenalee looked up with a genuine grin on her face. "Allen kun you're back and so not dead!" She hugged Allen. He saw Lavi blush at the PDAing in front of him.

"Hey Moyashi! Lenalee has been bored stiff without her lover around, and she is not amused by my jokes AT ALL! WAAH!"

"Well, 'Allen said with a slight smile. He was actually happy that Lenalee still liked him better. "Lavi, your jokes really suck. But then why was Lenalee laughing away just now?"

"Uh, because ... erm...the blinding smile on her face blinded me, and I ..."

"Eh cut the crap Lavi. He forgot where his mouth was and fed his nose instead." said Lenalee.

"AT LEAST IT MADE YOU LAUGH!" shouted Lavi in protest.

Allen grinned. "You are so lame, Lavi."

Lavi's eyes dulled, then suddenly flickered in amusement. "heyhey, Lame, am I? We-ell, my dear Moyashi, shalt we then, play a game?" He stood up and twirled about like a Host in Ouran high host club (thats random...) and smiled a sparkling grin.

"I say, you must thinketh yeself as an expert comedian, my dear clown. " (At this point, Lenalee and Allen were sweatdropping at the strange use of language) "I challenge ye, Moyashi-chan, to a COMPEITITION! Make Lenalee laugh in the course of this week, and she will decide who she likes

His eyes twinkled. "Winner gets to make out with her!"

"WHAT?!" yelled Lenalee.

"That's ridiculous, Lavi!" protested Allen, bringing a booted foot to Lavi's face.

"Ow...oh yes, that's right, you ALREADY make out with her every so often, don't you, dear moyashi?" grinned Lavi, rubbing his sore nose.

"HEY! HAVE YOU BEEN SPYING ON US?!" the two closet lovers yelled.

"Well, then, let the GAME OFLOVE AND LAUGH BEGIN!! WAHAHAHA!!" chuckled Lavi maniacally as they chased him around and around and around the Order garden.

o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0

And so the game began.

Lavi and Allen began to visit Nurse-san more and more often as they both slipped and fell on their noses.

"Really, I don't understand how you boys can break so many bones in a week...and not even leaving for a single mission through out!" she commented, tutting while bandaging Lavi's broken nose.

Lavi grinned. "Dif onnie yew nnew, Ners. EY YOW!!"

Lenalee watched them as they slipped, researched jokes and slapped pies into their faces. She felt the fun go out as she knew that they were only doing it for her heart.

But it was really hilarious to see Lavi slip , knock his crotch into a low table, cuss while hopping about and slipping _backward_ straight into a lime pie.

And then, of course, having Kanda dump what was left of his soba on Lavi's face, because the Lime cream splattered into his food. Lenalee had to run out to prevent them from seeing her laugh her head off.

Saturday had come. She sighed. She knew that the two boys would come over like two puppies anxious for approval by their mother. She turned her head from her bedroom window as she heard two sets of scrabbling and running and "SHHHH!!"-ing.

She sighed again. Walking over to the door, she opened the door.

"Allen, Lavi..." She sighed AGAIn as they toppled to the floor at her feet.

"Don't lean on doors. Right." muttered Allen to the carpet.

Lavi recovered faster. He jumped up with a sparkle in his eye. "So thus the game whither completed, now the fair maiden must choose her knight."

Lenalee rolled her eyes. "Ive been meaning to tell you that I wasn't going to bother."

"WHAT! That only now? Then all our injuries have been for nought..." Lavi started emoing in a corner.

"Aww, don't say that." Lenalee went to Lavi and hugged him from behind. He fainted from shock, and Lenalee turned to Allen, who was frowning slightly sadly and a little pink.

"As for you..." Lenalee murmured softly, as she put her arms around Allen and kissed him on the mouth passionately. Allen was quite in shock as he put his arms around her waist.

Lavi slightly recovered, but at the PDAing couple, he was so shocked that he fainted again.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Hums.**

**Thats F for funny.**

**ABCDEF...G!**

**G for...girl? GAH? Gag? Google? haha.**

**REVIEW!**


	7. G is for Ghost

**Haha, I admit, I was torn between G-string and General.**

**:D grins**

**But I decided I couldn't do G-string 'cuz it was...too M rated for my rather corrupted mind. General was too...general. A bit clichéd, maybe. If you know me personally, I refuse to do 'normal'.**

**So I did the next most stupidly obvious thing.**

**enjoy!**

**Note: this aint really a drabble thing. The stories are linked...by a thread of white, when put against the computer string, you can't even see it at all...**

**o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o**

"Ooh, Yuu-chan, I'm scared..."

"Get. Off. Me. Before. I . Decapitate. You. You. STUPID #(#&(&#Ĉ USAGI!"

"Aww, Yuu-chan, you're MEAN!"

The four Exorcists were in the Inn in Melbourne. Embarked on a search for Innocence, this was officially night 2. There was nothing interesting to be found. Kanda wasvery much at his last shred of self-control that prevented him from making rabbit stew out of Lavi. Allen and Lenalee were so far okay. After all, it had only been 2 days.

Right now, they were in an Inn that was rumoured to be haunted. Kanda had suggested that the sightings were due to Innocence, and Lenalee decided that the best way to confront it (since it kept running away when they approached) was to camp in the Inn and try to familiarise themselves with the ghost.

Predictably, our dear idiot Lavi was panicking.

"Imeanthisaintthefirsttimethatiminsomeweirdcreepyscarydarkcreepydidimentionscary?placeandimreallyscaredandisitmeoristhisplacegettingcolderithinkisawsomethingAllenLenaleeYuuchandoyouthink that...OMIGOSH THERE WAS A SPECTRE OF LIGHT!"

Since everyone had been generally kept awake by Lavi's mindless blabbering, they had all seen the ghost.

"GET BACK HERE!" yelled Kanda in all the manliness of Yuu Kanda and pursued the ghost.

"Kanda!" Allen yelled after him but was cut off by a PANG sound as Kanda rebounded off a wall.

Apparitions, figures of light, could travel through walls. Kandas, figures of flesh, blood, bone, and hotness, could not.

"Ooh...that's gonna leave a mark..." Lavi commented, whistling at a lump appearing on Kanda's forehead.

"Shut up Usagi and stop making the room spin. It's making me...di...di.z...z..." Kanda was out cold.

Lavi, always the "Eager to Slack" one, immediately volunteered himself to care for "dear poor poor Yuu-chan's injuries so he may get well soon and join us" and insisted that he "was very sad he could not join you guys to track down the ghost but , you see, poor poor _poor_ Yuu-chan may be in critical condition, and..."

...and Allen and Lenalee left Kanda and Lavi to find the ghost.

"Erm, here, ghostie ghostie ghostie... here's a nice, erm, ghost...wadeva ghosties eat that's NOT human flesh..." tried Allen.

"..."

"...Do you think it's impressed by my call, Lenalee?" asked Allen.

"Uh...sure..." Lenalee muttered.

"BoO!"

"WAUGH!" Lenalee and Allen screamed.

"Radley!"

"--?!" the two Exorcists sweatdropped, in terror and puzzlement.

A green pale head of a girl with gold locks and a blue frilly dress popped out the side of the wall. "Ya heard me. Boo Radley. I'm learning to read, ya'll see."

"Uh...are you the ghost of Valleymill Inn?" Allen stuttered, still shell shocked.

"dearie me, is that what they call me now? Huh, it's a lot better than Freaky Jeanie. That's what my parents called me after I died."

"Well, er, Jeanie. We're exorcists, and we're supposed to find this...shiny thingamajig, called Innocence. It's, erm, green and it glows..." Lenalee said, her voice wobbling only ever so slightly.

"We-ell, I never heard of ya Innocence thingy. " Jeanie stuck a green hand into a cupboard and pulled out a book. _To Kill a Mockingbird._

"Tis where I learn ta read. It's a nice book, ya know. Got ah Tom Robinshon and Boo Radley, and Scout...all 'em nice characters."

"Hey... I've seen that book in the Order's library..." Allen started, staring fixatedly at the book cover.

"Yesyes, so what?" asked Lenalee a bit puzzled.

"The face of Tom Robinson...I don't exactly remember the face, but I was SURE that his face wasn't the face of the Earl..."

"Whaat?!" Lenalee yelled. She turned and stared harder at the book. My, the face of the Earl...the Earl, a Mockingbird? Haha.

"Wait, Innocence doesn't do weird things like that..." Lenalee thought aloud.

"Yeah, it does less subtle things and more weird stuff..." Allen mused.

Jeanie smiled.

Her smiled twisted hideously as her skin fell to tatters on the ground into a Level 2 akuma. gradually, the walls fell apart, revealing about 50 plus Akuma.

"OH &" swore the two. Spinning on their heels, they activated their Innocences and started fighting.

"There are so many!" yelled Lenalee in despair.

"It's okay! We can handle it together!" Allen grinned a reassuring smile, but in his distress over Lenalee he got hit by an Akuma shot.

Despite the fact that Lenalee knew that he would heal, the sight of her crush falling to the floor with the black stars appearing on his face scared her to death.

She exorcised another 5 more. "ALLEN!"

Allen had more or less recovered and jumped up, ready to fight. "I'm okay!"

By then, there were only about 14 akuma left. Allen swept his sword through 5 more, and Lenalee destroyed 4.

Lenalee had prepared herself to hit one, but another came up from behind her and bumped into her. The force sent her to the ground, knocking her out.

"Oh no, Lenalee!" Allen cried out. In renewed fury, he destroyed the rest. Dropping to the ground next to her, he turned her face up.

Shaking her shoulders, he asked worriedly. "Lenalee wake up are you okay?"

Her eyelids flickered a bit, but didn't open.

Tears started rolling down Allen's cheek. "Lenalee..."

Lenalee's mouth twisted into a smile. "I think I'm going to need a bit more encouragement than some shaking and calling."

Allen was relieved that she was alive and even in the mood for jokes. She opened her eyes. Pulling herself up, she hugged Allen.

"Oh...Lenalee..." Allen pulled her away. His eyes were more teary than before. He was staring at her hand, which had a black star.

"Oh no..." Lenalee gasped. The stars spread up her arm.

"Let me see if I can do anything about it! " Allen hurriedly rested the flat end of his sword against the affected skin and tried to send as much energy as he could through it.

The stars faded a bit, but kept spreading. In shock and earlier concussion Lenalee fell unconscious and Allen panicked.

When the stars had spread almost all the way around he was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Oh no not now...Lenalee...no..."

When they spread around her face, he knew it was the end.

"Lenalee...I hope you knew...I loved...love you..." he sobbed.

Some say that love does wonders. Others think that's a load of crap. Lenalee had always believed it solved the world's problems, while when she told Kanda, he would roll his eyes and mutter about stupid little girls and their fantasising minds.

For her, it brought a stirring of life within her soul. She felt her love for Allen, and his love for her.

As Allen's sorrow and love poured out of his eyes, the stars vanished and Lenalee awoke.

Allen's sorrow blinded him, but all was gone when he felt cool lips against his.

She didn't say anything, but her kiss told him all he needed to know.

_I love you too, Allen-kun._

His reply?

_Yay...( 3_

...

Oh yeah, in the end, they found the Innocence in the 14th page of To Kill A Mockingbird.

"I wonder if this has any meaning..." Allen muttered as he pulled the gleaming green gem out.

"Yes...it means I will love you...14th noah or not." Lenalee purred at his shoulder.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**A bit mushy, fluffy, and ...(shudders and shakes) time consuming. **

**I have a malay compo exams tomorrow.**

**This is random, but when I had my malay oral last week, I started muttering CHINESE by accident.**

**I hate languages that are not English...**

**REVIEW and...**

**ABCDEFG ...H!!**

**suggest H!**

**H is for...Hat, hairy (ew?), Hippo, hip, hyper (thats Lavi), hiccups, hot, hack, hornet, hongkong, hillbilly, hail, high, hippy...you pick one!**

**note: I work faster with reviews and subscriptions. hint hint ;)**


End file.
